


DameRey on D'Quar

by TheFandomMenace47 (orphan_account)



Series: Alternate Universe: DameRey Smut [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: BB-8 Ships It, F/M, Forgive Me, I Blame Tumblr, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Tagging, Matchmaker BB-8 (Star Wars), Matchmaking, Oral Sex, POV BB-8, Please Don't Hate Me, Relationship(s), Smut, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Vaginal Sex, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-17 03:44:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14179809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheFandomMenace47
Summary: Basically, I wrote a very bad work about BB-8 deciding to get Rey and Poe into a romantic relationship. He's got to make sure not to be caught.





	1. Revelation

**Author's Note:**

> WHY AM I THIS BAD AT WRITING SMUT WORKS?!

Love. Technically it means strong feelings for another person. But as for Rey, it is beyond love that she’s feeling for him. The best pilot of the Resistance. Tall, kind, friendly, handsome, and daring. All of these words describe this man. No other man.

Than Poe Dameron.

‘Why do I feel this way? Do I really love Poe?’ Rey continuously asks herself. 

And kriff, it’s a big fat yes every time. But fortunately, she’s in the cockpit of the Millennium Falcon which fends off the distractions… Unfortunately, she’s heading back to D’Quar, home of the Resistance Base.

Later… Hangar Bay

“I can’t believe you screwed up the security codes again! If I were your master, I would have shut you off, you big lump of metal. Learn the codes already, Artoo!” C-3PO exclaimed in an unhappy tone. R2-D2 beeped as BB-8 rolled by with his master, Poe.

“I told you to hologram Rey, not Rose. Buddy, your asking for a serious reboot.” Poe said, embarrassed. 

BB-8 beeped back a question.

“What? Me in love with Rey? The beautiful ex-scavenger Jedi Knight? Okay, maybe your right-” Poe said before realizing he said the right words at the wrong place and time.

‘Oh, shoot.’ Poe thought...

...because Rey stood a few yards away, blushing and smiling.

“Uh… Hi Rey.” Poe said nervously.

“Did you say what I think you just said?” Rey asked.

BB-8 beeped affirmatively.

‘I’ll need to remember to reboot BB-8.’ Poe noted.

That Night… Rey’s Quarters

Rey was smiling to herself. Poe Dameron, with the help of the mischievous matchmaking troublemaker BB-8, has accidently confessed his love for her.

‘I must tell him I love him. But what… what if Poe isn’t in love with me?’ Rey said to herself.

But then she heard a familiar rolling sound outside the door.

BB-8.

“I know your there, you little eavesdropper!” Rey said unamused.

But then Rey bolted for the door at the sound of BB-8 rolling away. Rey knew exactly where that droid was heading. 

Poe’s quarters.

‘He’ll tell Poe about my crush on him. That sneaky matchmaker.’ Rey thought.

But it turns out it was another pilot's droid, BB-49, claiming to be stuck on security patrol that night. Rey apolgized and went back to bed.

It turns out, it was eavesdropping on Rey for BB-8.

The next morning, BB-8 decided to talk to R2-D2 later on what to do.


	2. R2-D2 Advisory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright, now BB-8 must get advice from R2-D2. Meanwhile, Rey is having sexual visions of Poe and her in love. But Poe is getting a bit suspicious about BB-8. He thinks his droid is up to something...

-Hanger B

"...Bop, Boop, Beep, Beep? (...so what should I do?)" BB-8 asked frantically. He had been communicating with R2-D2 about how to make Poe and Rey fall in love. 

But the outdated astromech was getting him no where. All R2-D2 was doing was anything EXCEPT helpful.

But R2 finally gave a good suggestion.

"Whistle, Click, Chirp! (Try locking the 2 of them in the  _Falcon_ alone _._ They might have sex together." R2-D2 said.

BB-8 beeped back in agreement.

 

-Later...

"BB-8, what exactly were you and that R2-D2 troublemaker talking about earlier?" Poe asked.

"Bop, Bop. (R2-D2 was just heading to the techbay.)" BB-8 said.

"Oh... Sorry, I'm just a bit on edge." Poe apologized.

"Blip. (It's fine.)"

 

-That same night...

Rey slept in her bed just fine. She was having the best dream of her life.

It was a sex fantasy... of her and Poe.

_"Oh, Poe... your so good." Rey said as Poe fucked her._

_"Why are so soft and so beautiful, Rey? Cause you are truly the hottest and sexiest girl in the Resistance." Poe responded._

_Rey was amazed by Poe's tactics in attacking her soft spots. There was more fire in her than what he put in Starkiller Base._

_"Poe... fuck me harder... harder... HARDER!!!" Rey yelled._

_"Rey, I won't last much longer." Poe realized._

_"Come for me, my handsome boyfriend." Rey said as she kissed Poe._

That's when the dream stopped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What have I done?


	3. Nightmare and Passion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue of the work.

Well... BB-8 sure doesn't have to force Poe and Rey to love anymore.

They became a couple as of last night apparently.

 

> Rewinding to last night...

 

-Rey's Quarters

Rey was in complete terror. Surely, a nightmare _occasionally_ happens.

Oh, but this one was the worst one in her life.

Two nights ago she had a good dream, now this happens.

She thrashed around her bed screaming. What was going on in the nightmare?

Into Rey's mind...

_"Rey!" Poe yelled into his headset. He, Rey and the Resistance were in a terribly feirce battle in space._

_"Poe?" Rey asked in panic._

_"... M-My engines are damaged badly. I'm not going to get out of here alive." Poe reported._

_Rey saw him. His engines were on fire._

_"No! Don't say that! You're going to make it! I'm not going to lose you!" Rey yelled as she clipped the wings off of another fighter._

_"Rey..." Poe started._

_"Poe... no." Rey cried, tears streaming down here cheeks._

_"... I love you." Poe finished._

_"POE!!! NO!!! PLEASE DON'T DIE!!! NOT NOW!" Rey screamed._

_Suddenly, a TIE fighter swooped behind Poe's flaming starfighter and fired._

_Poe's fighter blows up, with Rey watching._

 

"POE!!!" Rey screamed. Ten seconds later, Poe runs in, wearing nightclothes.

"Rey? What's wrong?" Poe asked.

Not thinking for a second, Rey pulls Poe into a tight hug, sobbing into his shoulder.

Poe was suprised by Rey's sudden affection, but hugged her back. In his opinion, it was worth it to only get 2 hours of sleep to hug Rey.

Rey just wanted to kiss Poe, right there in her bedroom. But not now.

"I can't sleep, Poe. Not now." Rey sobbed out.

"Rey. What happened?" Poe asked.

Rey looked up at his eyes. She could get lost in those eyes of his. But she said," It-It was battle and... you died. And before that, you, well..." Rey stuttered, before finishing with, "...you said you loved me."

Poe stood there suprised by the dream. He died and confessed his love.

This was his chance to say he actually did love Rey.

He decided to take it.

"Actually, Rey... I... do love you." Poe said. "And I have something to prove it."

Rey sat there shocked. Poe just said he loved her. What he told BB-8 was true.

"And what's that?" Rey asked finally.

Poe smiled brightly. "This."

It happened so quick, a few seconds were needed for Rey to register what was happening.

Poe was kissing her. On the lips.

After a few seconds, Rey pulled Poe in, deepening the kiss.

Poe and Rey laid back on the bed. The laid on their sides, never letting their lips tear apart from each other. 

But Rey wanted much, much more than kissing.

Rey began trying to tug Poe's shirt off. It did break the kiss for a second, but the kiss resumed.

Poe wanted what Rey wanted.

He pulled her body against his, needing to know every curve of Rey's body. Rey kept trying to undress him.

It was just difficult, since Poe was trying to undress  _her._

Soon she had him bare. But Poe continued to get Rey nude. Rey didn't resist it this time.

Soon, they were both nude. "Your beautiful, Rey." Poe said. Indeed, the sight of a naked Rey was breath-taking.

"Touch me." Rey commanded. Poe's hands flew all over body, massaging her. His hands moved to her clit and he gently rubbed her silk skin.

Rey moaned. This man was good at pleasuring her.

"Poe, come here." Rey said. Poe obeyed.

Rey bit her lip misheviously as she sat on his face.

Poe's tongue began it's job. It licked the surface of her clit as it tried to take in her taste. She tasted good.

Poe would be suprised if Rey didn't have other lovers before.

"Poe,  _yes, yes, oh my god,_ Poe." Rey whispered into the air, which now smelled like sex. "Poe, your so good, yes, oh god."

Rey got off him. Now it was her turn to explore  _him._  

Rey's mouth traveled down his body, and reached it's target. Slowly, Rey's tongue lowered onto Poe's cock.

Poe fought hardly to keep himself from bucking his hips. Rey smiled.

Then she took him in her mouth, enjoying the taste of him. She has always want to have sex with Poe, and this so far has been enjoyable.

After a few minutes of deep throating him, since Rey wanted to choke on Poe's cock, Rey stopped and moved up to kiss him. Poe picked her legs up so she was nearly sitting on Poe's member, which was lined up with her entrance.

"You sure about this Rey?" Poe asked.

"Please, Poe." Rey begged desperately. "I've had this—this burning, down here, almost every time I've seen you for the past months and I don't know what it is but it won't stop."

Poe had to close his eyes and try to mentally back away. He cleared his head as best he could. This was Rey. HIS Rey, now. He wanted to take care of her, and that is exactly what he would do.

Poe slowly lowered Rey onto his cock. Rey moan came from a smile. She loved having him inside of her. 

"Poe.  _Oh, Poe so good. You feel so good._ " Rey moaned. Poe was getting intoxincated by Rey admitting her pleasure. 

Poe kissed her shoulder, up to her neck, and then her lips. Then Poe adjusted so Rey laid down on her back.

"Poe. I want you to fuck me. Right now." Rey ordered.

"Anything for you, Rey." Poe said and began slow thrusts. Moving in and out of her.

"Faster, Poe. Fuck me faster! Harder!" Rey shouted. She was lucky she turned soundproof mode on for the room when Poe came in.

Poe was now at a very fast pace, and Rey was slipping. She was about to climax.

"Poe..." Rey moaned.

"Come for me Rey." Poe said as his mouth moved to her breasts.

He was fucking her so well she was going to sleep with him.

Rey came minutes later, and so did Poe.

"Mind if I stay and sleep with you tonight?" Poe asked.

"As long as your cock is inside of me and we fall asleep kissing." Rey warned.

And the rest of the night was Poe and Rey kissing, with Poe's member inside of Rey.

That night wouldn't be the first time they had sex. They were just too madly in love.

They always were in love with each other after that night.

Always.


End file.
